terra_nations_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Vanuku
Vanuku or Vanuchia is a nation located on Vanuku island, island part of Vascania, alongside the smaller islands part of Vanuku around the main isle. The nation is formally known as Serene Kingdom of Vanuku and is formed of 7 regions with their own respective diverse tribes and unions of tribes. Vanuku is known for its uniqueness and vibrant culture and population. The nation is renown for their controversial although interesting ways of life. History Prehistoric times The Vanukan is to be said they come from mythical unknown places. Their kind is unique in their way and is hard to link them to certain past culture or place. Most of the theorists point though to inland Dovani, around 26 nation. Despite all these, the Vanukan people migrated around 1200 BC for unknown reasons. They most likely settled before departing for Vanuku island in 18 and Lourenne. Here they stayed for a short period of time before leaving for Vanuku island. They formed own boats and left. Upon finding the new island, the numerous Vanukan like tribes settled down, without changing their home after this. Here they've lost steadily the contact with the outside world and overtime people got used to this and started to actively isolate and maintain their culture. This sealing permitted to a unique development of this culture and their people. The first couple hundred years saw nothing much except some tribes living in a new style due to the new terrain. They were not united and sometimes had some skirmishes here and there. Though, they got along very well and overtime they got close to each other. Around this time a new culture emerged. This culture unified all the tribes. The Vanukan culture imposed itself as dominant culture, as Cobeism spread around the island. Is said that it started from the actual Vanukan capital and from there emerged as the superior unifying culture. The new culture helped even more the tribes to unite and cooperate, given the fact it was hard to live on your own on this island. There is nothing much known about this period in time. The Vanukans did not developed fully their writing nor any rulers were registered. The Vanukans were not united as of yet, though they started a slow but sure process toward unification. Ancient times During this period, the Vanukan state flourished for the most part of it. During the 100 BC, first ruler is recorded under the name of Vasile cel Mare. This leader officially formed the Vanukan state with it's unique highly federalized system, which can almost be called a stateless society. Under his rule, the cultural life went vibrant, the nation united and prospered under harmony and richness of resources, people and new horizons. The king was so determined to evolve that he tried to make contact with the outside. He partially succeeded making few visits outside but he died before he could further develop his ingenious plans. The new king, Xila, tried to continue the work of Vasile, though with huge difficulties. The new king tried to install a new currency, though he could not handle it and abandoned it. To make things worse, the nation looked like it was gonna split, because of the disputes on the role of the government in people's lives and the reforms onto religious matters. With the outside though he succeeded to even invite foreigners to settle in and not only. Though these reforms were short lived as well, with the last attempt of the king being to create network of roads before being assassinated. Overtime though, the nation slowly stabilized, while the reforms to be opened to other nations ,trade and other socio-economic reforms had rough time to be implemented. Everything will change in 263, when some cities owned by foreign powers went on a rampage on their own in conquering Vanukan settlements. This led to a great war against these cities. The victory of Vanukan tribes was at limit and lead to the king Corovoiu to ban foreigners from settling soon and the idea to open to foreigners was abandoned. With this, the king decided is better to stick to the traditional Vanukan life and stop any reformist attempts. The government once again gave the power to the local chiefs who will be in charge of preserving the cultural life of Vanuku. From here on, there was nothing much to happen. Medieval times These times start badly for Vanuku. While skirmishes and rebellions existed within the state and sometimes some tribes would disturb the peace, upon arrival of King Vornicel to the throne, things went really bad for the nation. He started some reforms to change the nation. First reforms like in education, infrastructure or army were tolerated and partially appreciated. Though, he tried to modernize the culture through implementation of foreign models. He was heavily influenced by Hosianism, especially Aurorianism. Under the pretext of development he made a fatal mistake which will lead to his death. The civil war will start around 978, when the king tries to impose religious reforms. The clerics advise for the king to not pursue such goals, though the king is stubborn and does not listen to the advice. Some of the people rallied by the local clerics tried to attack the Royal Palace. The small crowd was crushed without mercy by the king. This infuriated the clerics and the people. The king with his national army marched toward the main shrine, the Great Shrine of Cobe, which was built in 521. The king's army was defeated unexpectedly by a fierce resistance of the locals. The king then called at arms his allies from the neighboring regions and planned to march into the enemy territory. Though he did not got well to assemble his force that he was ambushed. The ambush failed and lead to huge casualties on both sides. The king then had time to replenish his forces and crush any opposition. The war ended few years later with great losses and a highly divided Vanuku. The clerics in order to ensure Vanuku's culture survives, they plotted against him and poisoned him. This lead to a new dawn for Vanuku. The hatred for foreigners grew as well for reforms. Every king seen as reformist was forced to abdicate and the clerics always watched carefully for any potential threats. The rest of the medieval times were quite peaceful and prosperous for the Vanukans. Though, there was a big rebellion, the Revolt, which lead to bloody wars in Vanuku. In 1479, the military leader and local chief, Constantin Canu, started plans to take over the power. He knew he could not stand alone against the king so he tried to raise up in the ranks and influence others. He rose to the level of governor (member of the Representative Body) and swayed some tribes to his side in secret. He also got some foreign guns and equipment to ensure total win. Though he was betrayed in secret by his brother who told everything to the king Marcel. Meanwhile, the commander succeeded to get 4 of 7 governors on his side in order for him to be the new king. Then he went to the king asking for him to let him rule or else consequences will come. The king faked his surprise and plotting in secret with the governors rejected the idea of replacing the current leader. Betrayed, the commander left the palace and prepared for war. What he did not know, is that his brother told the plans of the commander and switched sides. The commander Canu marched toward the capital of Cetatea Neagră. Upon marching toward it, he and his force was ambushed from all sides by the legions led by Marcel. Despite outnumbered, the king's men succeeded to isolate and demoralize the enemy, through fierce attacks and well planned siege of Canu's troops. Canu eventually had to surrender and be imprisoned. There he will die in suspicious unknown way. The rebellion brought great damage to the kingdom though. Modern times The development of the Serene Kingdom of Vanuku saw nothing interesting till 1870, when a new king comes to power, Petru Rareș, which starts to reform the nation again. Unlike the previous rulers, he is the first leader to successfully coup the government. Despite his reformist agenda, the people are yet trusting the idea of progress, though with some skepticism given the fact that the past experiences are still echoing and remembering of the grave mistakes of past rulers who happened to be unlucky or plain bad at it. The new ruler of Vanuku, Rareș, started series of reforms throughout the nation and seeking to create a strong Vanukan state that will be able to preserve it's culture. Geography Physical geography The nation is made up of a big island called Vanuku, huge compact land mass with hilly areas toward middle of it. The other two islands are Buza and Bircău. The islands is surrounded by the Sea of Lost Souls to the east, South Ocean to the south and Arlingfolk Ocean to the west. The island is formed of the Delurian Hills in the middle, up to 700 meters, the highest point being Deveselu, around the hilly area being located the small beaches and the arable lands found in the plains named Horațiile (The Horations). The climate of the nation is subtropical, with variation of temperatures between 5 and 35 degrees C elsius, the average being of 18 C. The climate offers various advantages and disadvantages, though there are only two seasons. There are oceanic influences as well, during one season being very rainy while in the other season being an arid and hot period with temperatures going above 20 C easily. Fauna and flora The flora is mostly made up of shrubs, bushes and a combination of broadleaf and evergreen plants and trees. Beech, live oak, grasses and herbs are common as well, while numerous birds, reptiles, amphibians and mammals ply such regions. Larger mammals found in Vanuku include panthers and deer. Reptiles such turtles and snakes are plentiful. Amphibians such as frogs thrive. Insect life is rampant. Resources The nation owns various important resources from copper, to gold, from iron to coal and rubber. The nation hosts a variety of bauxite minerals and other semi precious metals. From these extracted resources people use them to decorate their buildings or make beautiful jewelries. The other extracted resources help to make the tools, weapons and structures. Though, despite all these, the mining sector is poorly developed and is mostly made up of small mines owned by local tribe chiefs. Other resources like topaz and emaralds are also found. Divisions and demographics The nation's populace is around 1 million inhabitants. The population is mostly living in villages and the average lifespan is above 50. The population is formed mostly of Vanukans (99.7%), while the rest are mixes of foreigners. Most of the population believes in Cobeism as well. The nation is divided in Regions, around seven regions more exactly. These are administered by local councils which ensure the King's decrees are respected and enforced. These regional councils have more role of ensuring perpetuation of law and order. The regional leaders exist too but with fewer powers. These regions are (names in english): North Virelu, South Virelu, Morovița, Tower of Stone, Licani, Living Fair and Vanukan Country. These divisions have administrative institutions though their still not fully organized and properly made. There are no cities aside the capital. Not especially because the nation is depopulated as much as the state does not wish to create new cities, even if some villages have a numerous population. Politics The politics of Vanuku are interesting although simplistic in their tribal nature. The nation is renowned for it's almost stateless way of governing itself, with highly decentralized central government and lack of a well established hierarchical system. Leader of the nation The leader of the nation is represented by a single ruler, a monarch whose rule is assured by the royal blood and whose obligations and prerogatives are large, he is as well the highest figure in the state. The king, also called "Dearest Serene King of Vanuku" is the central figure of the kingdom, being usually part of a dynasty. Upon the death of a dynasty, the Council, acting as a "Parliament" is gathered as a convention upon which the new king and thus the new royal family is chosen. The vote works simple, a simple majority is needed. More candidates are brought in front of the elective body to be voted, the body itself being formed of local chiefs which will decide who shall be the next ruler. The king's powers are vast, controlling all the political processes and ensuring his rule lasts. The change from the past idea of king just as figure head changed because the international events made the new kings to slowly take the responsibility of protecting their nations and it's values more and more in their hands. With King Rareș, the powers of the King became similar to absolutist monarchs. The new type of king has large political powers in order to have freedom and resources at his disposal to ensure better and more genuine ways to protect the cultural life of Vanuku through reforms and proper law and order bodies as well a solid armed force. The king cant be though anymore dethroned easily as before, though he is still responsible in front of the people. The Representative Body (Government) This body is formed of the seven leaders of the 7 regions, each leader being elected by the local tribes and prompt up on the few seats which this body has, seven spots more precisely. This body acts like a government, the prerogatives of this "government" is to ensure that the king is following his promises and represents the interests of the locals in front of the leader and the government. The "government" is able to dismiss and elect new kings, to block king's decisions if needed and to advise the king on certain issues. They also act as ministers of the ruler, each one getting to work in a certain domain as well nationally, focusing to ensure that in that domain nationally the work is done properly and everything is alright. This body is elected by the local tribes from each region and is not revised, except if one or more of the "ministers" cant complete their political duties due to multitude of reasons or/and if the body is deemed illicit and as such a great gathering from all seven regions is formed and convened to discuss over dismissing the current governors. The numbers are not exact but each region usually sends up to 100 people to the body. Simple majority is needed for the "government" to be dismissed. The body is functioning as a government, being formed of ten governors acting as ministers, which are appointed/kicked out by the King unrestricted, on any grounds and whenever is needed. The prerogatives of this body is mostly to ensure the laws of the nations are respected in each part of Vanuku and each ministry watches for the projects and issues in their domains. The ministries (alongside helpers) are the: Education, Religion, National Defence (both internally and externally), Bureau (occupied with taking care of administrative part), Development(economy), Diplomacy, Social (family, values, history), Law (ensures laws are respected, supervisors), Nature and Communication. The Council (the Parliament) The Council or the defunct Elective Regency, is the body that occupies with electing new king in times of crises, advising the king and ensuring a kind of indirect representation for the local tribes and it's people through the formation of it with local chiefs as representatives. The Parliament can be dissolved by the king or convened whenever he seems fit to do it. The Parliament's role is mostly as an advising body when the monarch tries to find common solution with the help of Vanukan leaders. The Council is not elected by people, but formed of leaders of various important and less important tribes, who ever is the new leader of a local tribe is also a representative in the Council. Judicial The judicial is comprised of elders as judges, as well with Regional judges, in regional courts and the king itself as highest figure. The system is highly decentralized, though all they obey the laws of the king. The local authorities The local political powers are formed of tribes and union of tribes. Each region contains several tribes and unions of tribes who have very limited political powers of their own. Their prerogatives are mostly limited to ensuring the laws are enforced and supervises local projects. These tribes are the most powerful and deciding factor of being a ruler, these local governments can elect a "government" and indirectly decide who to be the king, as well these tribes can gather to form a body to dismiss the king or his governors. Though the king is stronger in most cases. View of politics by Vanukans The role of political leaders for the most part of the nation's history had been to preserve traditions, peace and unity. The main roles of the rulers were to ensure that the people will live happily and in harmony, ensuring every tribe will stay under the nation's rule and that the cultural values are not hindered in any way. The nation pursues new Enlightened ideals, with small steps toward openness and progress in the last years, especially with new leaders. The people views are skepticism the idea of change or communication with the exterior and prefer their simplistic tribal, frugal lives, under which they live a typical life along with their families, while respecting the religious and traditional values. Culture Religion The national religion abode by most of people and under an organized, folk and with spiritualist twists is Cobeism, is the main and almost only religion in Vanuku. This religion is characterized by it's uniqueness. Cobeism it's a religious doctrine, monotheistic in nature, with a deity called "The Great Cobe", usually represented as an eagle. The deity represents the opposite of the material world, the non-material world. While Gods are seen as entities or creators, Cobeism depicts two worlds: the material world which appeared suddenly and without known reasons, representing the normal and touchable part of our lives. The non-material world, or translated as The Cobe, was created alongside the material world. These two worlds grew apart but did not lost contact. The non-material world became more or less a force which influences the material world. The non-material world as such is seen as a driving force for everything, therefore a God. Though this God can at most lay out rules for salvation. The non-material world is a weird, misunderstood place, that represents the opposite of this world presenting a unique conscience, superior to the ones found in the normal world. Cobe (the non-material God) tries to save the people with conscience from the material world because the quality of being conscious was in the past the characteristic of non-material world only, but in a way or another it spilled out into the outer world, the material world. Thus, Cobe tries to save as much as it can by collecting the souls of the dead entities, though it cant if the entities did not lived accordingly to the rules of the Universe, meaning that if the individuals who did not acted accordingly to the Scripts (of being a good person) is not eligible for salvation, thus the person will be lost as soul in time and space, unable to reconnect with his real home. The others, who followed the doctrine will reconnect with Cobe and will be able to live in peace and harmony and reconnect with Cobe and thus with the home. The religious doctrine allows for great freedom in all other aspects. The religious doctrine regulates at most the behavior and the relations with other people, but not the sexual part for example. The doctrine states for a man to be kind, loving, caring, empathetic, to respect life and the Cobe and to value everyone as much as he can. On the other hand, consenting sexual relationships of every type between adults are legal and even protected. To kill or hurt someone for loving someone without reason is actually an act that furthers the individuals from the goal of being one with Cobe. Cobeism is seen in every parts of the society, in its arts, buildings, architecture, laws, traditions and relations between people. Cobeism dominates the society of Vanuku, the very existence of Vanuku being an Ode and home of Cobe. The appearance of this religion is unclear but legends say that Cobe himself succeeded to control some individuals from this planet which in exchange became Prophets and spread Cobeism in Vanuku. There is a system of Shrines and clerical hierarchies, but their not well cemented as in other modern countries yet, though their formed of three important elements: The Great Shrine of Cobe, which is a shrine found in the capital of Vanuku. Here resides the central religious authority and most beautiful temple made for The Great Cobe. The building is the residence of His Most Serene and Joust Follower of Great Cobe, Matei Cazacu. The second are the Regional Shrines. Shrines that are controlled by His Most Serene and Joust Follower, these represent important religious centers in each region. Their responsible over the local shrines and temples. The third and the last, the local shrines found in each tribe union. These are the smallest and least powerful religious authorities, merely just following the orders from the Regional Shrines and their clerics. Traditions Vanuku presents a vast variety of interesting and some controversial traditions. These traditions make up most of the cultural life of Vanuku and their in strong relation with Cobeism and other tribal elements found in Vanuku. The traditional life is filled with important cultural moments such as dances and rituals, marriage and communions, chants, different rituals including tattoos or weird challenges for Vanukans to pass, to even pilgrimages to holy sanctuaries. Marriage and family Marriage is an important step in the life of a Vanukan, Is the moment when he decides to make a union with the soul of another being. The marriage is performed between a man and a woman and grants the couple the right to procreate. Marriage is more than a contract, is a symbolic spiritual union between two people and represent the moment when the new souls are entitled to give birth to a new life, the newborn as such will be blessed through this by Cobe, while those made through couples that did not followed the process of spiritual bonding will have to suffer. While marriages are limited to straight people, men who wish to bond with other men are able to do so through an alternative but as effective ritual of bonding, a communion. This communion is too blessed by Cobe, the new found couple will be able to live as a family of it's own, though their not permitted to own kids, unlike straight couples who are given the right to procreate. The gay couples are given tho the same respect in society without any discrimination. They can roam freely and are equal to their peers. The Great Pilgrimage Once in their lifetime, the Vanukans will take the course of this pilgrimage to the Great Holy Sanctuary, a blessed shrine found in the isolated inland part of the island, where the hills are steep and the forests covers most of the shrine. Here Vanukans come to pray and meet up with Cobe. It is said that here is the only place where The Great Cobe can be met, the place is said to have remnants of non-material elements and thus make spiritual contact with Cobe. The place is sacred and the meeting is made with great honor and solemnity. People who go through this process feel fulfilled and blessed. This pilgrimage is an important part for Vanukans and is usually taking few days. Death ceremonial Upon death of an individual, people cheer his death by holding a ceremony through which they wish best for the deceased. Their happy because in the religious scheme, death is the moment when people go through the portal to the other world, where they will reconnect with Cobe. The non-material world had spilled it's conscience into this world, this life being a mere challenge for people in reconnecting with Cobe. Their part of the non-material world who happened to be unlucky and the conscience to enter in a body, here being humans who represent a perfect host, and live a life in a world they do not belong tho and to which they wont be able to fully adapt. Upon founding they have limited time as humans, the souls are trying to reconnect. Upon the death of an individual, people hold at night celebrations with special chants, dances and burn the body to ease the departure of the soul. The material body might slow down the soul from leaving the dead body, as such burning it ensures that the non-material parts are set free. Tattoo ceremonial Once a boy reaches adulthood age (16 years), this man completes a cycle in his life. This is celebrated by people through a ceremony of getting special necklaces and tattoos on body. The tattoos can be anything from flowers, to birds and to religious symbols. These are made with different colors, tho black is prevalent. These figures can vary and there is no explicit part of the body to be covered or in a specific way, most important being the act of getting tattoos on you as symbol of adulthood. Regular parties In honor of Cobe, there are parties thrown once in a while by Vanukans. The Vanukans usually gather in big groups in a opened space, mostly in an opened center of their villages designed for these parties. Here people drink, dance, chant and even inhale drugs that enchant the experience. It is said that special substance (drugs) can enchant your experience so much that you have a chance of meeting Cobe while under the effects of drugs. During the party, people can often see also freely to express them sexually toward anyone agreeing to engage as well. The lack of clothes is noted as well. Art and monuments Vanukans are known for their artistic nature. They often craft amazing and nice decorations and not only. The jewels and tattoos are one of the most important part of a Vanukan artist. Using the precious metals and the colorful dies and other materials from which unique colors are obtained, Vanukans craft jewels, necklaces, ear rings, bracelets and even piercings which will act as decorations and through which status, the tribe from which the individual comes from and preferences are distinguished. On top of this, the tattoos are the second element of decoration, formed of colorful and varied themed symbols on chest, hands and back. The buildings and statues. On other side, the buildings (from homes to shrines, to even caves) are decorated with models and objects which are made out of precious metals, stone, wood or rush. These materials are used in a beautiful and inspiring way, from classical shaped huts, to the incredible temples and shrines, made out of painted walls with different colors from blue to red, with gold and other colorful metals all over. There are models painted alongside even some small statues made out of gold, copper, stone or marble, latter one being a rare thing. Life of average Vanukan The average Vanukan leaves a mostly quiet life. He grows in his family before going to learn essential skills like hunting, gathering, harvesting, growing animals and not only. From getting wood, to mining, depending on the village, the skills of the Vanukan differs. Some of them become clerics or rulers. The clothing is made of rush or other leafs which make up the leggings. Tho for clerics is represented by clothes made out of robes, while leaders and especially king wears beautifully decorated robes, though is not compulsory. The clothing differs too from region to region and not only. Food, food is an essential part, food being mostly comprised of meat from caught prey and grown animals, while vegetables are ate too though more rare and on special occasions. Economy The economy of Vanuku is mostly made up of agriculture. The economy is based on banter and is underdeveloped, without industry. The economy is an autarky, the economy being mere provider for sufficient resources for peopel to live without the need of trading with foreigners. The self sufficient nature tho is empowered by the huge arable plains and hills, onto which people grow animals and plants of various types and practice as well fishing, hunting and gathering activities. Onto the mining sector, the second main economic activity, people extract resources to be used for jewels, decorations, homes and tools. The mining sector tho is not at big scale and is more spontanous than organized, with mines here and there. Other sectors represent the textiles, timber and arts. Various artistic creations are sold in exchange for various goods, making art profitable and thus part of the Vanukan economy. There is no currency and the international trade is non existant. Military The military of Vanuku is a standing, full time operating military, centralized and controlled by the ruling body. The army of Vanuku is split in three main branches, although poorly prepared or defined, tho here there are the branches: Naval Branch This branch is lead by the king himself, though the fleet of Vanuku is comprised mostly of small wooden ships and poorly equipped men with bows or shields with swords. The fleet had been rarely used or modernized and is in a state of decay. National Branch The national army is controlled by the state, the King having the ultimate word on military matters. The army is formed up to 50 000 soldiers, with swords and shields, though lack of proper armor or tactics. The army's goal is to protect the nation. Royal Branch The Royal Branch ensures protection for the King, up to 100 soldiers with latest modern guns with long range, new better tactics and well equipped troops ready to defend the King and his palace. Others The nation does not hold any fortifications, except the royal palace built in a unique style copying slightly the other more modernized nations. The weaponry and the equipment is mostly comprised of shields, spears, swords, bows and some leather armor. The vehicles used are mostly carriages and ladders, although ladders less frequently due to lack of wars or fortresses to be used for. Rulers WIP (template idea: ruler, special name, years of living and being on throne, short description, why he died) Category:Nations